Apologizes
by gilmorefan98
Summary: Set during the 6th season after Luke finds out about April and tells Lorelai sooner.


Apologizes

Luke knew he had to do something and soon or he was going to lose the only woman he ever cared about. Luke walked out the front door of his diner and headed for Lorelai's house. He was going to tell her about April tonight. He was putting it off and now was the night to tell her.

Luke arrived at Lorelai's house which is also his house. He rings the doorbell and no one answered the door do he let himself in.

"Lorelai!"

"Luke, I'm upstairs!"

" Yeah, uh, can you come down? I have to talk to you about something."

"Ok. Yes, I will come down, but I'm coming down in my wedding dress."

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"It's bad luck for me to see the wedding dress." 

"I know, but I need you to see this dress. There's something not right up here. It was too easy. I can't be objective anymore."

"But..."

"Coming down."

"But I don't..." Luke stops his sentence right as Lorelai comes down in her dress.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"It's...you're perfect."

"Wow ok I made you speechless."

"I love it but I need to talk to you and I can't do it while you are in your dress."

"Ok, Is everything ok?"

"Just go get changed and then we will talk."

Lorelai went upstairs to changes worrying about what Luke was going to talk to her about. Lorelai changed into her sweats and a t-shirt and went down to Luke.

She found him sitting on the couch still in his green jacket.

"Luke? Do you want to take your jacket off?"

"Oh, yeah." Luke joked as he took his jacket off.

"You look nervous."

"I am nervous and never in my life have I been this nervous."

"Did something happen today."

"Hear me out first ok."

"Ok."

"A week ago a girl came into my diner asking for my hair for a science project. She wanted to find her dad. I really didn't think anything off it until I went to the science fair. I have a daughter and her name is April."

"Oh, How old is she?"

"13. She goes to Martin van Buren Middle School in Woodbridge."

"Who's her mom? Rachel?"

"No, it was one of my ex-girlfriends. I was upset over Rachel leaving again so I hooked up with her. Her name is Anna Nardini."

"When did you find out?"

"The day after Christopher's phone call."

"You mean the day we swore no more secrets from each other."

"I'm so sorry Lorelai."

"You promised me no more secrets and here you are keeping the biggest one of them all."

"I wanted to tell you right away but I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Anna. She's so bossy. I called her today and told her I wanted contact and she turned me down. I'm allowed to call April but not allowed to see her."

"Oh Luke."

"I mean she kept April from me for 13 years and now I'm not even allowed to see her."

Lorelai could tell that Luke was in pain because he was crying on Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai never saw Luke cry until tonight. Lorelai was hurt inside too. She always thought that she would be the one to give Luke his first child but that bitch in Woodbridge beat her to it.

"Luke, why don't we postpone the wedding a bit."

"No, I want to get married on June 3rd. Nothing will prevent us from getting there."

"But what about Anna and April?"

"What about them."

"Don't you want April in our wedding."

"Yes but right now Anna won't let me see her and you shouldn't go over there either."

"I guess you know how I feel. It's different but still the same."

"What is? This is nothing like you and Chris. At least Chris knew he had a daughter. Of course a daughter he never cared about."

"I don't know why Anna kept April from you but I know that you will be a great dad. You were one for Rory growing up."

"She told me that I hated kids so if I ever had one I would hate them too. I would have done the right thing. I wouldn't have run away."

"You do still hate kids though. You yell at every kid that comes into the diner. Plus at the dance you said and I quote "Drop another sucker in this mess" line."

"I still wouldn't be like that with our kid whenever we decide to have one and I wouldn't be like that with April."

"I want to get to bed. I have an early meeting. Are we good here? I don't want to go knowing we are fighting then to just let you walk away."

"You and I are fine but me and Anna are not over. I want to know April."

Goodnight Luke.

3 months later.

Lorelai woke up and saw what time it was. She had to get ready. Today was her wedding day.

Luke was nervous and was sweating waiting for Lorelai to walk down the aisle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend Skinner said.

2 years later

"Luke, I hate you because you forgot the condoms one night."

"You wanted a baby too. It's not all my fault."

Lorelai was still screaming at him while she was wheeled into the delivery room 12 hours later William Danes, Lorelai Emile Danes and Michael Danes were born.


End file.
